Would I lie to you Lilly?
by duplo-lover
Summary: oneshot about how the episode should have went.


"How can I trust you again, after that?" The blonde tomboy asked her best friend after she was pulled away from the tour and into this room. The southern girl looked defeated. All she wanted to do was make Lilly happy. And now the exact opposite thing happened.

Miley let out the breath she was holding and looked at the other girl. Her hair looked really beautiful like this. The soft golden curls framed her face just perfectly. And the color of her eyes really shone out today. She had to tell her the truth. She wanted to tell her on this trip anyway.

"I can explain Lilly" she said softly "I wanted you to come along so badly because I wanted to use the opportunity to tell you something" her blue eyes met Lilly's as they clouded over with confusion.

Miley sounded really serious. Was something wrong?

"What is it Miles? Something bad?" she wanted to support her friend, so she took her hand into her own. Miley's hands were really warm and clammy. What was going on.

"I don't really think of it as bad but you may do. God this really isn't the way I wanted to tell you" she breathed out and looked down.

"Just tell me. You're starting to scare me" she said and lightly lifted the other girls chin. "It can't be that bad" Lilly whispered and met Miley's stare. For the first time in their friendship she couldn't read the brunette. What was Miley thinking? What was she so scared of?

All she could see was the intense ocean blue of Miley's eyes. So pretty and full of emotion. They were so close. Pressed against the wall with Lilly's hand still holding the other girls head in place. Hearts racing so fast that you could hear them thumping against their chests. The tomboy swallowed hard as Miley's eyes started to fill with tears "Please Miles" she whispered. Her breathing stopped as se felt the softest pair of lips pressed against her own. Swallowing the lump in her throat the blonde shut her eyes and brought both her hands up to Miley's face.

Sighing slightly Miley moved her lips against Lilly's and hugged her closer. The kiss started out soft and slow. Miley's grip on the blondes hip tightened as she felt the tongue of her best friend run along her lips. She opened her mouth a bit and the kiss intensified. Lilly pressed Miley harder against the wall while their tongues fought each other for domination. She could feel the the beat of Miley's heart against her own body and enjoyed the fact that she was the reason for the intense and racing heartbeat. Only a few moments later both girls were out of breath and needed to pull away. Foreheads pressed together they opened their eyes. Lilly was the first to smile "Not bad at all Miles"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" she whispered and leaned in again. Before they're lips could meet again they were interrupted by a voice and loud clattering.

"Tell us exactly how long you've wanted to do this, please" the reporter held up his recorder.

Both girls turned around and stared at the many people in shock. Have they been there the whole time? How could they not see them?

Lilly's mouth opened and closed again.  
"Was this the first time you kissed?" another reporter yelled from the back

"What?" Miley stuttered "This is private. Don't you have better things to do?" she looked at them as they all shook their heads

"As if!" a women spoke "We've been waiting for the president for three hours"

Miley smiled "Well we had to walk all around D.C. for three hours now. Just as bad, I would say."

"But as we all just witnessed you got a reward for that" the women grinned. The red tint shot to both girls cheeks as the looked at the smiling press. He blonde felt like she needed to reassure her best friend and interlaced their fingers. Miley smiled at Lilly and squeezed her hand.

"Aww no need to blush girls. That was really cute" everybody nodded

"Thank you! But I really think we should try to find our class now." Lilly said as she puled Miley to the door "Good luck with the president"

"Bye" the brunette waved as they walked into the hallway. She closed the door and looked at the other girl.

"We'll talk back at the hotel ok?" Miley nodded and the walked down the hallway with their hands still linked together.

Only an hour later the girls were back at the room they shared during the trip. Miley nervously sat on the little table next to their window and waited for the other girl to say something. The blonde smiled as she saw how anxious Miley was. So she walked over and stood herself between the brunettes legs. Their lips crashed together instantly and Miley pulled Lilly close against her. The tomboy ran her hands through Miley's smooth waves and moaned as their tongues met again. They pulled away and Miley left a soft trail of kisses down Lilly's jawline.

"Miley" the blonde girl moaned as she felt the light tug of the other girls teeth on her neck

"Yeah?" she muttered against the now damp skin of Lilly's neck and continued her ministration. A short lick, soft nibbling and a soothing kiss before she moved on to the next spot.

"Uhh just don't stop please" she breathe and ran her hands down to the hem of Miley's shirt. Caressing and squeezing the soft skin of her back.

Miley nuzzled her head into the long blonde hair "You smell so intoxicating Lil" she breathed in the peachy scent of the other girl and picked up her pattern again

The feeling of Miley's tongue on her sensitive skin sent a shudder through the blonde. Feeling brave, she moved a hand down Miley's smooth back and stuck her hand into the backpocket of her jeans.

The light pressure made Miley groan into Lilly's neck. She pulled back to find the other girls lips again. They both moaned into the kiss as Lilly picked the southern girl up and carried her over to the bed. Straddling the other girl she smiled down at her as she touched Miley's tan stomach. She moved the shirt up and leaned down to kiss the soft skin. Starting at the waistline of Miley's pants she trailed wet sloppy kisses around her belly button and higher. The brunette sat up and lifted her arms for Lilly to remove her shirt. Lilly smiled as she pulled the piece of clothing over Miley's head and motioned or her to do the same with hers. This wasn't the first time the girls saw each other without shirts but never before were they surrounded by this atmosphere. Miley's black laced bra never seemed so erotic before and it made the girls breasts stand out so perfectly. Lilly looked into Miley's eyes as she ran her hand up her side to cup a soft breath into her hand. Both their breaths stopped as she softly squeezed and pushed Miley back to lie on the bed. Miley groaned at the feeling of Lilly's fingers running over chest. The blonde could feel the hardening nipple through the thin fabric of the bra and pressed a soft kiss to Miley's lips before she moved south.  
While softly nipping at the chest of her best friend, Lilly fumbled to open the tight white pants she wore. Finally the button gave in and Miley lifted her hips off the bed for Lilly to remove her pants. Tossing the piece of clothing to the side Lilly laid down on top of Miley again. The girl groaned as Lilly's still jeans clad thigh pressed into her center, which was throbbing with pleasure. Moving her hips against the blondes leg, her pleasure even increased. While kissing furiously Miley removed Lilly's bra and went to open her pants. Lilly pulled the brunette up to get rid of the piece of clothing still covering Miley's soft breasts. She tossed the black bra aside and started to remove her own pants while Miley laid back down. Freeing herself from her tight red jeans she smiled down at the girl lying in front of her. Her long brown curls spread on the pillow. The up and down moving chest and her intense blue eyes. They were clouded with passion and Lilly could only guess that her eyes said the same. How could they not? Her dark blue boy shorts were soaked with anticipation. Never before has she been so turned on. The dim light of the setting sun let Miley's skin glow and she never looked more beautiful to Lilly.

"You are so breathtaking Miles" she whispered as she sat on Miley's legs and trailed her finger over a perky breast. Goosebumbs spread on the brunettes skin as she saw the loving look Lilly sent her.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl ever, Lilly" Miley spoke and pulled her head down to meet her in another passionate kiss. Both girls moaned as their naked chests pressed together for the first time and Lilly moved her leg back between Miley's. Feeling the dampness of the brunettes panties sent light shocks through Lilly's spine. She could feel that Miley wanted this just as much as her.

One of her hands moved back to Miley's breast and stroked the bare skin. Her fingers caressed in small circles while her lips moved down to the other breast. Placing wet kisses in the valley and over the small mount before finally closing over the hard peak.

"Uhh Lil" the brunette moved her hips against Lilly's thigh as she felt the other girl suck on her nipple.

"Your heart is beating so fast" Lilly muttered against her skin. Her mouth moved down Miley's body sucking and nibbling here and there.

"That's because I'm so nervous" Miley said looking at Lilly "and exited"

Lilly smiled and touched the damp part of Mileys underwear "I can feel how exited you are."

Miley blushed but didn't look away. Lilly's soft fingers continued to move around the waistline of her panties "Lilly please"

The blonde nodded and started to remove the last article of clothing from the brunette. Pulling the panties down tanned slender legs she looked up to see the wet glistening between Miley's thighs. She laid her body on the brunette and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Yours too" the brunette ordered and pulled the boyshorts over Lilly's tight bottom. The blonde moved her leg and kicked the clothing of the bed.

Nothing was between them anymore. Miley could clearly feel the blondes wetness against her own. She smiled and moaned at the sensation "You seem pretty exited to me too"

Lilly laughed and rocked her hips against Miley's "Of course. I've been dreaming about this for a very long time now" She nibbled softly on the brunettes earlobe before she leaned their foreheads together "I'm so in love with you Miley" she whispered looking into the ocean blue eyes of the girl lying beneath her

Miley's heat skipped a beat as Lilly spoke and she smiled. "I'm in love with you too, Lilly. And I planned to tell you on this trip. That's why I lied to you."

Lilly nodded against Miley "I understand. It's ok Miles" she smiled and kissed her lightly "Can I touch you?"

Miley pushed her hips against Lilly's "yes please" she muttered against the blondes lips and kissed her again.

Lilly moved her hand between her and Miley to feel her lovers anticipation. She groaned as she was met with the wetness and moved her fingers to Miley's opening. She hesitated but felt Miley nod against her.

"I need you Lilly"

The blonde pushed to fingers inside. Miley felt so amazing around her. Nothing she ever felt before could compare to this. They were so close.

The brunette moved her own hand to touch her love and inserted a finger. Lilly let out a deep moan at the sudden sensation and kissed the brunette. Rocking their hips together both girls soon found the right rhythm. Lilly felt the pressure build inside of her as Miley pressed her thump against her clit while moving in and out "A little faster please." She groaned against her girlfriends lips while still thrusting her fingers in and out. Both girls were panting against each other. Sweat forming on their foreheads and bodies.

They were close now. Slowly approaching their peak together. For the first time ever.

"I think I'm cumming Lilly. Don't stop please" she groaned

"Never. I'm so close Miles" she said rocking their hips harder together

Only a few moments later they climaxed together muttering each others name over and over. Lilly collapsed on the brunette who wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her even closer. She smiled tiredly and pulled a blanket over their still shuttering bodies.

"That was so amazing Lils" she lightly kissed the damp forehead of her girlfriend

"Yeah it was Miles. I love you so much" she whispered against Miley's neck and closed her eyes.

"I love you too. That really is the best trip ever" Soon both girls were asleep with bright smiles on their faces


End file.
